emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8059 (1st February 2018)
Plot David and handyman Phil are getting on famously much to Tracy's annoyance. As Cain drowns his sorrows, Victoria informs Debbie, Charity and Chas that Moira is leaving. Charity believes she's doing it for the attention but Debbie insists Moira wouldn't do that. At the café, Harriet's friends celebrate her last day as vicar with tea and cakes. Harriet gets emotional and ends up walking out. Cain tells Debbie about the ultimatum he gave Moira. He doesn't think Moira will be at the footbridge but Debbie encourages him to go anyway even if it's just for closure. When Charity sings a rendition of All by Myself, Cain storms out. Debbie decides she and Charity will sort this out once and for all. At Home Farm, Jimmy declares he no longer wants to be part of the golf course development. Debbie instructs Charity to have a word with Moira whilst she searches for Cain. Jimmy explains to Joe and Graham that he doesn't like being the bad guy. Nicola can't believe her husband has resigned. Charity finds Moira having a moment at Holly's grave. Charity labels Moira a "grumpy Scottish farmer who can't see past her own pride to be with the man she loves" although Moira denies she loves Cain. As they walk through the fields, Moira insists she needs to get away and it's no one else's business. She can't understand why Charity is so bothered as she hated her and Cain together. Charity can see Moira still loves Cain. She orders Moira to stop running away from her life and reminds her it's okay to feel happiness again. Laurel finds Harriet near the playground. Harriet explains she's done some shocking things that she can't get past although Laurel reminds Harriet that God will forgive her and questions why she can't forgive herself. Ross shows Debbie pictures of Joe's diary but she's preoccupied by missing Cain. Cain and Harriet bump into each other outside the shop. Harriet tells Cain that he and Moira need each other, plus she didn't go through all of that for the three of them ended up with nothing. Jimmy and Nicola argue about Jimmy's resignation. Joe thinks Jimmy could be useful to have around so offers him the Estate Managers job instead. Nicola accepts on Jimmy's behalf. Joe also suggests he could put some work the way of the haulage company and even moots the idea of potentially relocating it to Home Farm. Phil sends David a friend request on social media. Moira struggles to hold back the tears as she drives away from the farm. Cain makes his way down to the bridge. At the church, Bishop Barry is showing new vicar, Rhys, around when Harriet appears. Harriet begs the Bishop for her job back but the Bishop states it's too late, and even if it wasn't, he wouldn't be comfortable with her as the vicar again. Cain waits on the bridge as the church bells strike five o'clock. Moira appears a minute late. She tells Cain she loves him and they kiss. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) Guest cast *Phil - Ryan Hayes *Bishop Barry - John Arthur *Rhys - Sam Alexander Locations *The Woolpack - Bar *Café Main Street - Interior *Home Farm - Kitchen, living room and dining room *Butlers Farm - Yard and field *Unknown field *Church Lane car park *David's Shop - Shop floor and exterior *St. Mary's Church - Nave Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,070,000 (15th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes